


Crazy for you

by Yulaty



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry's POV, Drabble, M/M, Olivarry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some people are worth being crazy for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for you

Love makes you do crazy.  
Barry Allen had falling in love.

 

He's already become crazy.  
 **REALLY CRAZY.**

 

 

 

Love is an emotion that I can rarely felt.  
Ex facto, This is the second time in my life.

 

I don't know when or how it happens.  
Just like the disease, too late to stop.

 

 

I realized it when I cannot stop thinking about him.

 

 _Him_ —The man who always say "We can't be together."

 

So...  
What can I do?  
What can I say in front of you if you are like that?

 

_Nothing._

 

 

 

 _Stop_. Don't say it. Don't tried to say it again. I don't wanna hear any excuses. I thought but didn't say it.

Just stay in silence, listen, and **_pained_**.

 

How can I change this feeling?  
No... I cannot change it. ~~and I wouldn't going to try.~~

 

 

It's my fault.  
Blame me rather. Me—who cannot accept anyone else but _you_.

 

If you ask me to stop, I will told you I had tried before and it failed.  
No matter how far I go, You are still the only person I never stop looking for.

 

 

I can't see anything. I can't see anyone.  
 _Except you._

The person I can only see is you.

 

Even though I close my eyes, I still saw you in front of me.  
This is _fucking crazy_.

 

 

It can't be helped.  
I'm sorry.

 

 

Even if you curse at me, I'll say it once again. No matter what will happen next.

 

 

You are very important to me. I have to have you in my life.  
You are my everything.

Please,  
Stay by my side.

 

 

I have falling in love with you.  
I'm crazy for you.

 

 

The only one person I need in the world,  
That person is you— _Oliver Queen._

 

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my poor grammar. This is my first time for writing fiction in English. (This fiction was translated from my Thai fiction.)
> 
> I'll tried to get better! Thanks for reading!


End file.
